It's a conflict-filled kind of day
by Coldsteel Da Hedgeheg
Summary: A crisis strikes the far east. Arthur and friends are drafted into the army to help resolve it. Will they succeed? Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

It was an average summer morning in Elwood city. An all too familiar aardvark wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans, red converse shoes, and brown, round glasses was making his way past his school's gate -he was a few minutes early for school.

Inside the educational facility he met with his best friend -a white rabbit named Buster Baxter, who was wearing his blue shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Arthur! Another normal day today isn't it?" said the rabbit boy.

"Ugh! Sure is..." Arthur lamented as he let out a deep sigh. "I just wish something interesting would happen today... for once..."

The two continued through the school's halls and made their way to their classroom. As they walked in, they saw three other men in their seats. One was a bulldog, he was very muscular and wore an orange long-sleeved shirt tucked into dark blue jeans; he was lifting a 30 lb dumbell repeatedly-alternating arms. Another was bear with an average build wearing a gray sweater with brown pants; he was working on his laptop. The last one was a skinny moose wearing a red-orange shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and khaki pants; this guy was watching my little pony on his iphone.

"Good morning, guys!" Buster greeted his friends cheerfully. Everyone stopped their pre-class activities and turned to Arthur and Buster.

"What is so darn 'good' about it, preppy?" the bulldog retorted.

"Binky, don't be so negative!" said the bear.

"Y-Yeah! The Brain is right." the moose added.

"Yeah, whatever." Binky said, not the slightest bit amused, he went back to his bicep curls.

"Geez! You can be so mean sometimes," the moose commented, he was irked by Binky's behavior.

"Oh, it's alright, George. I must have interrupted muscle man's rep count there. You know how he gets when someone cuts in on his workouts!" Buster joked, he was correct, however, Binky sure didn't like to shift his focus away from lifting weights.

"Pfft! You guys don't lift... you don't understand." Binky scoffed.

Suddenly, all their other classmates started to enter the classroom. Everyone took their seat, as they did every morning, and chatted with their friends for the remainder of the time before class begun.

Five minutes later, the bell rang and their teacher, Mr. Ratburn, came in.

The students settled down and stopped talking, they notices their teacher had a worried, concerned look on his face.

"Class, today is rather sad day... But, we have a very special guest here today..." said their teacher nervously, he pointed towards the door, signaling the visitor to come in.

"GASP!" everyone said in unison as they turned their heads towards the entrance. Through the door came in none other than the president of the united states, Cory Baxter.

The kid's eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock, some fell flat onto the ground. Once they snapped out of their confused state, they gave their undivided attention to el presidente, he was about to give them a news that would change their lives one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2 The Recruitment

_Hmm...? The president, huh? Probably here just to give us a lecture on history... heh, I couldn't care less._ Arthur thought to himself.

"Yes, my fellow Americans... unfortunately it is how you teacher puts it a 'sad, sad day'..." Cory Baxter said as he lowered his head with his eyes closed. He walked towards the window and gazed outside. "Today North Korea bombed the capital of their southern neighbor, South Korea. Seoul is no more..."

Everyone gasped almost at once.

"Your probably asking yourselves 'why haven't we retaliated with an attack of our own?' And your right, we are South Korea's ally after all, but you see..." Cory pulled his gaze away from the window and now focused his sight on the students. " North Korea has somehow managed to hack in to every nation in possession of nuclear arms. Not only that, but the locations of the bases in which we harbor the missiles are going through a severe power outage that would take weeks, or even months, to repair. We suspect this is also their doing, yet we don't have any concrete evidence regarding that matter as we do with the hacking."

The whole class' sense of unease grew as Cory continued, the president not only noted this with the expressions they had with their faces, but with the negative energy he felt in the environment.

"Now, there is no need to fear that we will be attacked with one of their missiles. When they took down Seoul they used every missile they had, all 11 of them. There is some good news and a few other bad news. The good news is: our armed forces, along with those of our allies, have taken out their entire army..."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"The bad news is: we lost 8/10 of our army. Not only that but, top North Korean scientist, with help from the Chinese, have injected a new kind of virus into plenty of the North Korean troops' corpses. This virus, currently unknown to everyone excluding the two nations behind it, revives a dead organism of any kind and programs the host's brain to consume all forms of life within sight. Lucky for us, the virus does not provide them with any physically enhancing abilities, they don't have super human strength. If bit or clawed by a zombie, you will only feel the pain you normally would if a human attacks you, the virus is not contagious, thankfully. This is why they must inject each individual corpse at time. The virus does, however, give them enhanced intelligence, reflexes, and speed... They now have an army of roughly 1 million zombie soldiers... and their numbers are rapidly increasing... "

The kids were shocked by the revelations.

"What's this have to do with us?!" Binky yelled. Everyone looked at Binky with a scowl of disapproval, due to his rude remark. "Sorry..." Binky apologized, realizing his error.

"I'm getting to that..." said the president. " Right now the only threat to world's security are those zombie soldiers. Thankfully, they can't swim, this is a negative side effect of the virus; although un-explainable at the moment, it is an advantage for us. However, due to their increased intellect, they are able to pilot any aircraft -no matter how complex- with ease. Currently, they are trying to reach the rest of the world through the Chinese border, others are trying to enter South Korea to eat the remaining inhabitants. Both borders are being guarded by the respective army of each nation, but they can't hold them off forever."

"Get on with it already!" Binky blurted out once more, he was once again met with dissappointed glares before shutting up again.

"Right..." Cory stated. "In this classroom are 6 students who have special abilities that ordinary humans -or anthropomorphic animals, in your case- don't have. These abilities, although these very individuals aren't aware of them, are weapons of mass destruction in their own right. We've been observing each of you since the day you were born. Yet, these abilities aren't accessible without a special core. When I call your name, please stand up and come to the front of the classroom."

The whole class suddenly became filled with curiosity, they whispered to each other, speculating over which of them could possibly hold such powers.

"Wow! I wonder if I'm one of them!" said Alex to Ladonna- who was sitting next to him.

" Hmm... 'special abilities'?" Muffy asked Francine.

The kids quieted down as Cory took out a list and began to read off the names it contained.

"Alan Powers." Cory read.

"Intriguing! I exuberantly anticipate the future revelation of these so-called 'special abilities' that I may posses. The mastery of such skills sounds like a challenge worthy of my genius." said the Brain with a tone of eagerness in his voice. Arthur looked at Brain as he made his way to the front of the class.

 _If that guy's ability is super human intelligence, his brain might explode if gets any bigger..._ Arthur joked in his head.

"Shelley Barnes," Cory continued.

"Hah ha! Naturally! If anyone has powers it's me!" Binky said with pride. He flexed his muscles as he walked up next to Brain.

 _Heh! Show off..._ Arthur thought in regards to Binky.

Cory gave him a look of annoyance, but quickly shifted his glare back to the class when his eyes met with Binky's intimidating stare. Cory then continued to read the list.

"George Lundgren."

"H-Huh?! M-Me?! Alright... here I go..." George said, he got up and struggled to walk straight as he made his way up to the front next to Binky.

 _Hm...? Ok, now that one I wasn't expecting..._ Arthur said to himself surprised.

Arthur turned to Buster, who opened his mouth to tell him something, but before any words could come out, Cory called his name.

"Buster Baxter."

Both the boys were surprised by the announcement.

"Sweet! I hope I get something that will help me take on aliens!" Buster exclaimed. He followed the line right behind George.

 _Eh? I wonder if-_ Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Cory's announcing of the next student.

"Arthur Reed."

 _Whoa! How could I have a power of some kind and not be the slightest bit aware of it?!_ Arthur thought to himself.

The aardvark stood up, all eyes were on him, he looked around to see everyone looking at him and then looked at his friends who stood in the front. "Hmph! Let's get this over with..." he said as he walked up next to Buster.

"Very well, will you 5 follow me to the front of the school?" Cory asked the kids, they all nodded in agreement. All the other kids just stared at their chosen classmates, some were glad for them while others couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Alright, class. Everyone turn to page 76 of your math text books," Mr. Ratburn said to his remaining students, all of which groaned in disappointment, as the door shut behind the chosen.

Once outside Cory spoke with the boys. "Alright boys, we've arranged for you all to be dismissed from class from now until your mission is over. Today you will have the remainder of the day with your families, all of whom are aware of your draft and have consented to your inclusion into the army. Enjoy this day with them and tomorrow bid them farewell, it will be long before you may see them again."

The boys all agreed. "Tomorrow we will meet at 10:00 hours at the Elwood city airport, be on time. You are going to be taken to a secret base where you'll be trained to fight with your abilities that will be given to you there. Be safe on your way home and see you tomorrow," on that remark Cory got into his presidential limousine and headed to the 5 star hotel he was staying at in Elwood.

Each boy went his own way to his house after saying goodbye to each other.

 _Well, I wanted something exciting to happen. I only wonder how this will turn out..._ Arthur thought as he walked home.


End file.
